


Best Friends?

by nooneshome12



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneshome12/pseuds/nooneshome12
Summary: When Zelda is reminded of her destiny after the Calamity, what will she do and who will help her decide?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Best Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope everyone is safe and getting through this shit year. I got this idea the other day and couldn't get it out of my head so enjoy!

She was warm.

She almost scoffed at her one word description, she grew up in a castle with the kingdoms smartest tutors and prided herself on being a scientist, surely there were more sophisticated words than warm. But, she just couldn’t find another word that perfectly described what she was feeling lying down in the grass with the sun high in the sky and the wind blowing her short hair. Even though it had been a few weeks since she had cut it, she still wasn’t entirely used to the change. Instead of waking up earlier than she would like to go down to the river to wash it, dry it and then brush it, now all she had to do was brush and she was done! Although she almost missed the brushing, not because she enjoyed it, but because some nights her friend would offer to do it for her, and she could never refuse him. 

Friend.

This time she actually scoffed at the description of him. Friend was hardly an accurate description of him, it probably was not even in the first five things she would think of when she thought of him. Protector, Hero, glutton….lover. She blushed at the last one, but she couldn't help herself. Even with his limited memory, he still felt connected to her so they were inseparable after their reunion, much to Impa’s frustration. 

Impa.

Just thinking of the Shiekah Elder made her stomach tighten. It wasn’t the Elder’s fault, well mostly it wasn’t. It was what she stood for, the old way, restoration, coronation all of it.After a few months of rest and relaxation, well as much relaxation as she could get with her friend, Impa spoke with her about what she wanted to do next. That gave her pause, mainly due to the fact that she had no idea what she wanted to do next. When spending over a century locking away the literal incarnation of hate and death, her main focus was on keeping it locked away for another day, month, year or decade. 

So she told Impa exactly that, she didn’t know what she wanted. This made the Elder start to suggest what she should do next, restore her family's kingdom,sit on her rightful throne and rule. Impa saw the hesitation in the girls eyes and she reminded her who she was.

Zelda.

She was Zelda Hyrule, the last surviving member of the royal family that had ruled over this land for centuries and the Goddess incarnate who held back the world's end for over 100 years. None of this was lost on her, she knew what her name meant and what she could do with it. But, since their victory over the Calamity she had travelled all over Hyrule with her friend and saw what had become of her home in her century long absence. 

She saw the destruction and decay of old settlements and villages that were once bustling with life. She saw how empty and isolated the wild was, almost like nature was taking back what was theirs. There had been days where they hadn’t seen a single person, not a travelling merchant or a patrol of knights to keep the roads safe from monsters, which they no longer were. She had seen all of the terrible things that happened to her kingdom over the last century. However, that wasn’t all she saw.

She saw plant life and animals that were endangered or near endangered a century ago, along with new settlements that had not existed prior. Settlements like Hateno or Terry Town, sure Hateno had existed before but was only a few farms in close proximity, nothing like the thriving town it is today. Terry Town was a whole other story, before the Calamity, the different races of Hyrule rarely interacted with one another save from diplomatic or economic reasons, and even more rarely lived in the same settlement as one another. Terry Town was exactly what she wanted Hyrule to be and it is everything that it will be, hopefully another Calamity doesn’t murder everyone again. 

It was the positive things that she was that gave her doubt that the kingdom even needed to be restored. People had been living without her or her family for over 100 years and doubt that they would give up their independence just to bend the knee to some girl that they had never met before. And she told Impa as much to which the Elder replied, “The people of Hyrule haven’t been living without you, Zelda. They have been surviving, and that is not living.”

“They have been surviving, and that is not living” had been ringing in her head ever since she heard it this morning. Which is why she needed a quiet place to think, to think of how to ignore her thoughts and responsibilities, to which she was failing miserably. She got off to a good start by trying to describe how she felt which led to her hair, which led to her friend, which led her back to the very thing that she was trying to avoid. 

“Goddess, I swear I have the mental focus of a five year old child.” She thought to herself as she got up and sat on a nearby log. The cliff she was currently on overlooked Hyrule Field all in the large shadow of Hyrule Castle. It seems she was incapable of avoiding her thoughts. 

“Impa told me I would find you out here.” An all to familiar voice broke her from her inner musings. 

Link.

She gave him a small smile before looking back at her former home and prison for 100 years. So her friend had finally found her secret hiding spot, she knew that he would have found her sooner or later. He sat next to her leaving some space between them, he knew that when she got into her head she needed some space until she was able to put her thoughts into words. 

“Do you think I still have a purpose? Like, am I needed? She asked without taking her eyes off the castle.

“I think you should ask someone who isn’t biased, maybe ask Purah that.” She wasn’t looking at him, but she could practically hear the smile on his face.

“I don’t want her opinion, I want yours, bias and all.”

She heard him sigh as he moved closer to her on the log. “Of course you still have a purpose, and I need you.” She tried not to blush, she needs to really think about this without letting her feelings get in the way.

“I mean to Hyrule, do I really have a purpose even if I choose not to be Queen? And even if I chose to be Queen, would the people even want me, they seem to be doing just fine without me.”She asked, gripping the log beneath her.

“Well, I think so. You wanted to be a researcher just like Purah, right? That could be your new purpose, to discover new things if you chose not to. But if you decide to, I can’t speak for them, but if they see how you could change their lives for the better, they would gladly accept you as their Queen.” 

She knew that he was right, well half right at least. She always knew what she would do if she didn’t become Queen. She would live with Link in Hateno, get married, raise a family all while doing what she loved, science. But, the more and more she thought about it, she knew it was just a fantasy of another life. It was what people thought of her that concerned her most, why should they follow her, why would they think she would better their lives in any way. 

“It’s just…..why would anyone follow me, fight and die for me. I’m just a girl who, raised a princess has no experience of ruling or even knowledge on how to rule properly. After mother passed, father only focused on my power, nothing on how to properly follow in his footsteps.”

Link took this as the opportunity to close the distance between them and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“While I can’t speak for anyone else, when I see you, I see someone who sacrificed everything for her people, her family, her home, her life. Someone who spent a century keeping the Calamity at bay. Someone who even when all was lost, still fought and did not give up. Someone who actually cares for the well being of all races in Hyrule, goddess knows we haven't had one of those for a long time. And when I see you, I see my best friend.”

She hadn’t realized but, at some point during Link’s diatribe, tears were falling down her face. Zelda practically threw herself into his arms as he finished. This got a surprised yelp out of him as they fell off the back of the log, leaving her lying on top of him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he whispered a “I mean it” into her ear. She snuggled into his chest, letting herself relax against him, until something he said made her look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Best friend?” 

“Well...you know it was such a serious moment...and you know. I didn’t want to assume anything.” Link said, his ears reddening. She had to admit that she took immense pride in making the Hero of Hyrule blush. 

“Mmmhm, assume eh? Well why don’t I make it so that you won’t have to assume next time.”

Link wasn’t able to reply as his lips were cut off by hers, his arms tightening around her waist. She knew one thing, that no matter what she decided, she was definitely keeping her friend with her the whole step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it, be sure to comment on anyway I can get better!


End file.
